blood soaked tears
by CrazyMofo-CrazyEmo
Summary: Arashi meets diva and gives diva as her name and they become close friends and kill saya and hagi
1. Chapter 1

Arashi had just woken up from sleeping for 1 years and decided to go and explore and see how much the world has changed. "Fuck i need a smoke" Arashi said rubbing his head leaving the tower which he slumpered in. He walked passed the zoo on his way towards the shop. "Hey this place might have smokes" he said jumping over the fence and landing on his feet. "Hey dude, you got any smokes" Hagi was walking in the zoo looking at the animals.

"No" Hagi said looking up at Arashi who was walking towards him "you shouldn't be in here, you know." Arashi shurgged and then looked at a lion who was staring at him.

"Give us a smoke" Arashi said bunching his fist "I swear to go..." Arashi stopped singing when he heard a sound so unfamiliar to him. He shoved Hagi out of the way and then walked off in the direction of the sound.

"What a crazy git" Hagi said going back and looking at the animals. "Shit" he said looking in the direction Arashi had went. "Where is he?" Arashi wasn't anywhere to be seen.

xxxx

Arashi stopped outside a tower where the lovely sound was coming from. He looked for a door around the tower but saw none so he decided to jump through the window. When he lept through the window and landed on a stone bed he came eye to eye with a women. "Wow" Arashi said hopping of the bed. "Was it you that was making that enchanting sound?" She nodded in confusion. "My name is Arashi, yours"

"I don't have a name" Diva stuttered.

"Well now you do" Arashi said "your name is Diva"

She nodded and then looked at the sky. "How did you get in here?" she asked him as he looked around the room.

"Jumped up from the ground" Arashi said "do you have any smokes? I am fucking dieing for one" She shook her head. "Sorry I don't smoke."

"Ohk thanks any way the git that I saw before wouldn't give me any" Arashi said sitting on the bed next to Diva. "why are you up here." Diva went silent and looked at the ground.

_Authors Note: Sorry for the short as chapter guys but i ensure the next one will be longer because this one was only an intro to the story. _

_Thanks hope ya like it_


	2. freedom

Six months passed and Arashi had not left Diva's tower the much except to go get smokes and food. "Who else comes to see you?" Arashi asked "because I have been here for a long time and no one has come to see you."

"Yeah umm.." Diva looked at the ground and said "I am usually lonely here for months on end or something like that but since you have been here i am happy." Diva looked at the ground

"Come with me" he said extending his head towards her. "Come and be free" she looked at his hand "let me show you how to live." She looked at his face then hand again.

"I can't" she said "you will be in danger." She backed away to a corner of the room and sat down and bagan to sob.

"Diva" Arashi said "I can take care of myself." He walked up to her and then bent down. "I will make sure that nothing bad happens to you." He put his hand out again for her to grab and this time she did. "That is really good."

"Let me be free she" She said standing up and wrapping her arms around him and then letting him carry her to the window. "I want to taste freedom." She let go of him and then jumped out the window.

xxxx

Both of them ran through the zoo looking at the animals go crazy as they go. "Hey look smokes" Arashi stopped and picked up the pack of smokes and then continued running and then jumped the fence and walked along the path.

"It won't be long before they notice that I am gone" Diva said looking at Arashi. "So where are we going."

"Well I don't really do much but we have to go back to my tower where I slumper" Arashi said "I need to get some stuff." Arashi looked at how worried Diva looked. "There is no need for you to be scared."

"Im not" She retorted back "I can kick your arse any day any time." She looked at the smile that crossed Arashi's face just after she finished that sentence. "If you want I can prove it here and now."

Arashi laughed "you try and beat me" he said looking at the evil but childish smile on her face "that will be a challange for you" Arash lit up a smoke as they continued walking. "We cant just fight in the middle of the street we will get into to much shit" Arashi took a long draw and blew the smoke out in rings. "We can fight outside my thing." Diva nodded and then walked off in front while Arashi smoked.

"You better be ready when we fight" Diva said walking backwards and noticing some one was following but didn't tip him off and then turned back around. "Because I am a pretty good fighter." she walked along side Arashi and leaned in on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the check and whispered "Some one is following us but don't look behind"

xxxx

They walked around a corner and then ran o down the path and turned around and waited for the stalker to turn the corner. "where is he?" Arashi said looking straight down the path and then notice some one turn the corner. "Bout time" Arashi said to the person "What are you doing you stupid pedo" the man looked at the and smiled "Fuck off you stupid pedo beofre i kick your arse from here to russia."

"Watch you language" the man said.

"Hey your voice sounds familiar" Arashi said "Haji is it. your the stupid git that wouldn't give me any smokes." Hagii looked up from the ground and uncovered his face. "It is that stupid slimy git" He looked at Diva who was backing away slowly. "Don't Run." Arahsi looked back at Hagi who was walking towards them. "Stay the fuck away you stupid slimy git before I knock the fuck out of you."

"Arashi don't piss him off" Diva warned "I will take care of this." She stepped foward with her fists clenched "If you keep following us Hagi then I will rip your imaginary balls off and shove them down your throat."

"Go Diva" Arashi said lighting another smoke and shaking his fist in the air.


End file.
